Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. $18d+12 =$
Answer: $ 6$ is the greatest common factor of $18d$ and $12$. $\phantom{=}18d+12$ $={6}\cdot 3d+{6}\cdot2$ $={6}(3d+2)~~~~~~~~$ Apply the distributive property. The answer: $ {6}(3d+2) $